Presently, the amount of digital media content publicly available is immeasurable due to the large amount of digital media content being created each day. Digital media content can include image files, music files, and video files. Digital media content often include metadata detailing properties associated with the content. Such properties can include file quality, file size, and file creation time and date.
Such digital media content can be publicly available to users through a number of ways. For example, a user can share an image file by uploading the image to a social networking website. Typically, the social networking website can have a collection of servers dedicated to storing image files that users upload to the social networking website. The uploading of images files to the social networking website over time increases the amount of storage required to store all the image files. However, as an image file is uploaded to the social networking website, there can be a similar image to the image file being uploaded already stored in the collection of servers. For example, the image could have been taken at the same location, at the same event, and/or of the same person. In some instances, the similar image can be superior to the image being uploaded. Even though the similar image exists, the user uploading the image may not know this. Therefore, the less superior image is uploaded to the collection of servers, and utilizing additional storage space of the collection of servers.